Keep Holding On
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Sigue aguantando, porque sabes que lo lograremos, lo lograremos, solo se fuerte, porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti, no hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer, no hay otro camino cuando se trata de la verdad, así que, sigue aguantando, porque sabes que lo lograremos, lo lograremos.


**Hola chicos. Bueno, esto lo escribí para el cumpleaños de una chica, a peticion suya :) **

**La canción es ve Avril Lavigne, y es una canción muy linda. Espero les guste la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Nada es mio, nada...**

_Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through_

_Sigue aguantando, porque sabes que lo superaremos…_

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, Carly… -Contestó Marissa con lágrimas en los ojos. –Esta mañana cuando entré a su habitación ya no estaba… dejó una nota diciendo que no lo esperara… ¿creen que se haya fugado o algo así?

-No lo creo señora Benson –Le contestó Carly poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Freddie no es ese tipo de persona, no se fugaría… -Sam sacó su peraphone y vio la fecha. 15 de julio.

-¿Dónde puede estar entonces? ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! –La señora Benson estaba poniéndose más y más histérica. Carly miró a Sam en busca de apoyo pero la rubia solo se quedó ahí mirando a la señora Benson indiferentemente.

-Le ayudaremos a buscarlo señora Benson –Dijo Spencer tomando su chaqueta. –Vamos, demos una vuelta, tal vez esté por los licuados locos o algo así. –La señora Benson asintió poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Spencer hacia la puerta. –Chicas, si llama o cualquier cosa avísenos ¿sí? –Carly asintió y luego los dos adultos se fueron.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Dijo de pronto Carly, frustrada ante la actitud de Sam. –Son casi las 5 de la tarde, Freddie ha estado fuera desde Dios sabe a qué hora de la madrugada y todo lo que haces es ver tu teléfono y comer. Sé que terminaron hace un tiempo Sam, pero en serio ¿No te importa nada?

-No es eso y lo sabes Carly, no quieras sacar tu frustración en mi… me voy

-¿A dónde? ¿No nos ayudaras a buscarlo?

-Lo conozco Carly, está bien

-Si lo conoces tanto como dices, deberías saber dónde está y decirnos

-Lo sé, pero no me corresponde decirlo, solo déjenlo en paz. Necesita un tiempo a solas

-¿Un tiempo a solas? ¡Por Dios Sam! Tiene _horas _desaparecido ¿De qué diablos hablas? Si sabes algo, es mejor que me lo digas ahora Sam… -Demandó Carly. Sam la miró fijamente, no iba a decirle absolutamente nada, Carly y su naturaleza entrometida solo traerían más problemas. Sam suspiró, se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas

-Nos vemos Carly, tengo que irme

-¡Sam! Samantha Joy Puckett regresa aquí ahora mism… -Carly seguía gritando cosas que Sam no pudo escuchar ya que se dirigió a toda prisa al elevador. Si quería encontrar a Freddie donde seguramente estaba tenía que salir ahora mismo. La zona de Seattle en la que Vivian era Gatewood y se dirigía a Lawton park, en auto haría cuarenta minutos, o menos, pero tenía que tomar 3 autobuses diferentes y caminar un tramo para llegar a su destino. Lo que le tomaría poco más de una hora.

¿Ellos lo conocían? No. Creían que lo conocían. ¿Sam lo conocía? Demasiado. Era la única que podía decir con mucha confianza que sabia donde estaba Freddie, donde había estado todo el día y de donde no regresaría si no iban por él. Pero no podía decírselo a Carly, Spencer o a la misma señora Benson, solo harían mas alboroto y lo harían sentirse peor.

Cuando tomó el primer autobús, el de la ruta 673 en el paradero de SW Orchard ST y Fauntleroy Way rogó por que Freddie aguantara un poco más. Estaba en camino y lo superarían juntos.

_You're not alone –No estás solo_

_Together we stand –Juntos estamos firmes_

_I'll be by your side –Estaré a tu lado_

_You know I'll take your hand –Sabes que tomaré tu mano_

_When it gets cold –Cuando hace frío_

_And it feels like the end –Y se siente como el fin_

_There's no place to go –No hay lugar a donde ir_

_You know I won't give in –Sabes que yo no cederé_

_No, I won't give in –No, yo no cederé_

Una hora y cinco minutos después estaba entrando al cementerio de Lawton Park. Era un lugar inmenso, comenzó a morder su labio y a frotar las palmas de sus manos contra sus brazos. Lo primero por los nervios, lo segundo por el frio que hacía. Tal vez era normal para ser un cementerio, pero aun así, sentía que el frio le calaba hasta los huesos.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar hacia donde debía dirigirse. Siguiendo la lógica, los cementerios estaban ordenados cronológicamente, es decir, iban acomodando a la gente conforme llegaba. Así que haciendo un par de cálculos mentales comenzó a caminar en una dirección. Estaba tan solo y el cielo comenzaba a opacarse, eran ya las 6:10 de la tarde y en cualquier momento comenzarían a echar a la gente de ahí, aunque estaba bastante desierto el lugar podía ver a un par de personas a lo lejos.

Y entonces, frente a una lapida, había un chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una flor en la mano, simplemente observando fijamente a la lapida de piedra tallada, cuya leyenda Sam conocía de memoria.

_Marcus Benson. 17 Septiembre 1969- 15 Julio 2004. Recuerdo de su esposa e hijo. _

Sam sabia que esto pasaría, lo había visto en Freddie, en su cambio de actitud, en su estado de ánimo, pero no había hecho nada para evitarlo, sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí lista para hablar con él y tratar de hacerlo volver en sí.

Cuando llegó a donde él estaba, parecía no haberla notado, estaba como en un tipo de trance. Solo sostenía la rosa blanca en sus manos y su mirada estaba perdida en la lapida. Sam suspiró y se sentó lentamente al lado de Freddie, luego tomó su mano y la rosa cayó al piso haciendo que Freddie regresara a la realidad de pronto, hasta entonces, notando a Sam al lado de él.

-¿Sam?

-No Freddie, el hada de los dientes. Sí, soy yo –Le sonrió. -¿Cómo estás? –Freddie no dijo nada, solo regresó la mirada al frente, hacia la lapida.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Sabia que estabas aquí… solo lo sabía. –Freddie asintió sin decir nada más. –Tu mamá está muy preocupada Freddie. No debiste haberla dejado así, le hubieras dicho a donde querías ir.

-¿En serio crees que me habría dejado venir solo? –Sam rió. Eso era cierto.

-Aun así Freddie, en serio está preocupada. Es muy tarde ya, casi van a cerrar ¿quieres que nos vayamos? –Él negó con la cabeza y Sam lo miró con una expresión triste en su rostro. Era deprimente verlo así, y sobre todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada. Freddie siempre había sido la sonrisa de su vida, la parte optimista ante sus desgracias y cuando habían sido novios, hacía que los problemas en casa parecieran insignificantes. Sabía que no importaba la hora o el día, si lo necesitaba él iba a estar ahí. Y ahora que él la necesitaba, ella quería estar ahí para él.

-Nueve años Sam… nueve años y aun siento que lo sepultamos ayer. Hay veces en las que aun espero que regrese. Que llegue una noche como solía hacerlo siempre después de trabajar. Pero no regresa Sam, nunca lo hace y jamás lo hará…. –Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas y Sam frotó su mano con su pulgar. –A veces me pregunto si así será toda mi vida. Si la herida siempre se sentirá fresca, si nunca voy a ser capaz de superarlo… y me frustra más aun saber que no tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas. Y que tal vez nunca las tendré…

-¿Sabes? Yo no creo que este tipo de cosas sean de las que se superan, digo, mi padre tiene un año más que el tuyo de haber fallecido, y se exactamente de lo que hablas, siempre se siente como si hubiera sido ayer…

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo lo haces Sam? ¿Cómo pasas ese día sin venirte abajo? ¿Por qué te es más fácil a ti?

-Porque te tengo a ti –Replicó Sam inmediatamente, mirándolo a los ojos firmemente. –Y a Carly, y a Spencer, a Melanie, a mi mamá, a J'maw maw, incluso a Gibby y a Brad. Si, es difícil, y en ese día también me siento terrible, pero sé que hay personas ahí que, de cierta manera te apoyan ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no? No soy muy buena con toda esta basura sentimentalista pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo –Freddie rió y levantó el rostro para mirarla.

-Gracias Sam.

-Y sabes que me tienes a mí, ya los demás también, todos están preocupados por ti Freddie.

-Fuiste la única capaz de encontrarme –Dijo él lentamente y dio un ligero apretón a su mano. –Ni siquiera mi mamá. Eres la única que se tomó la molestia de conocerme de verdad

-Bueno, era tu novia, ese era mi trabajo –Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa pero la manera tan intensa en que Freddie la miraba le hacía saber que de verdad le importaba, más de lo que podía imaginar. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-No Sam, me has estado conociendo desde hace muchos años. Y desde siempre has sido la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por lo que sentía. Gracias Sam –Ella le sonrió de vuelta y antes de que supiera lo que pasaba los labios de Freddie ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Tal vez era debido a lo vulnerable que estaba, o a tal vez era la inmensa necesidad que tenia de sentir a alguien cerca cuando su padre estaba tan lejos, o tal vez simplemente la extrañaba. No podría saberlo, lo único que sabía era que ese momento se sentía tan… correcto. Como si estuviera donde debía estar: A su lado, firmes y tomados de la mano, sin ceder ante las adversidades. Juntos.

_So far away –Tan lejos_

_I wish you were here –Desearía que estuvieras aquí_

_Before it's too late –Antes de que sea demaciado tarde_

_This could all disappear –Todo esto podria desaparecer_

_Before the door's closed –Antes de que la puerta se cierre_

_And it comes to an end –Y llegue a un final_

_With you by my side –Contigo a mi lado_

_I will fight and defend –Voy a luchar y a defender_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah –Voy a luchar y a defender, si, si._

Cuando Freddie se separó, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sam y ella lo rodeó con un brazo para frotar su espalda y besó su cabeza.

-Este año me sentía peor que los anteriores. –Dijo Freddie poniéndose de pie lentamente, le ofreció su mano a Sam para que se levantara también y así lo hizo. –Supongo que se me juntaron varias cosas, y no lo sé, anoche estaba acostado en mi cama y sentí la necesidad muy fuerte de venir aquí –Sam tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar despacio por el cementerio.

-¿Desde a qué hora estás aquí?

-Llegué como a las 6:30, abren a las 7 y aquí he estado…

-¡¿Todo el día?! –Preguntó sorprendida, Freddie asintió.

-Ajam… Todo el día… ¿Pero sabes? No me siento mucho mejor…

-¿No?

-No… Tengo que decirte algo… -Sam tomó una gran bocanada de aire, por el tono serio de Freddie no pudo evitar sentirse tensa. –Pero vamos a una cafetería o algo así, muero de hambre

-Bien dicho Nerd. –Media hora después estaban en un restaurante, pidieron comida y esperaron. Freddie la miró de nuevo intensamente y Sam comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda. -¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-La noche que terminamos, cuando te dije que te amaba, de verdad lo sentía –Dijo despacio, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella. –Aun lo siento. No se tu, pero contigo me sentía muy bien, como si ese hoyo que dejó mi padre, de alguna manera estuviera lleno. Digo, no es como que alguna vez alguien pueda suplantar a mi padre, pero por lo menos contigo era un dolor soportable. Cuando… -Freddie suspiró, intentando encontrar el valor para continuar. Tal vez era que se sentía muy sentimental o vulnerable en ese día, pero si estaba seguro de que necesitaba decírselo de una buena vez por todas y ver qué pasaba. –Cuando terminamos sentí esa falta en mi vida de nuevo, más intensamente. Dijimos que esperaríamos por el otro y que no éramos compatibles y un montón de cosas estúpidas, pero algo si se Sam… que cuando terminamos te sentía tan lejos, y deseaba que estuvieras conmigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y encontraras a alguien… luego este día comenzó a acercarse y toda esa montaña de emociones se colapso sobre mí… -Freddie cerró los ojos unos momentos tratando de contener las lagrimas y de no llorar. Para su suerte el mesero trajo en ese momento sus órdenes y rápidamente tomó un trago de su soda para intentar calmarse. Luego tomando un gran suspiro decidió continuar. –Haber venido al cementerio y haber estado frente a la lapida de mi padre casi 12 horas no me hizo sentir mejor. –Volvió a tomar su mano. –Lo que me hizo sentir mejor fue que _tú, _tú sobre todas las personas viniera a buscarme y que me encontraras y que estés aquí. Sé que mi padre ya no va a regresar, él ya no va a estar aquí. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y nuestra historia llegue a un final definitivo… pero contigo a mi lado siento que tengo una motivación para luchar y defender lo nuestro. No lo hice muy bien la ultima vez, y esa noche debí haberte dicho que todo eso no importaba, que los opuestos se atraen y que habíamos encontrado la forma de funcionar juntos… Perdón Sam, lo siento, y si me das otra oportunidad, te juro por la tumba de mi padre que voy a luchar por lo nuestro… ¿Qué dices? –Terminó preguntando tímidamente. Sam retiró su mano y Freddie sintió una oleada de nervios, sin embargo pronto se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, dulce pero intensamente, suave pero apasionadamente. Freddie encontró en ese beso todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Ella era suya.

_Hear me when I say –Escúchame cuando digo_

_When I say "I believe". –Cuando digo "Yo creo"_

_Nothing's gonna change –Nada va a cambiar_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny –Nada va a cambiar el destino_

_Whatever's meant to be –Cualquiera que sea la intención_

_Will work out perfectly –Va a funcionar perfectamente._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah –Si, si, si, si._

Viajaban de regreso en un autobús casi vacío. Sentados casi hasta atrás, Freddie del lado de la ventanilla y Sam a su lado recargada en su hombro. Él miraba hacia la oscura calle, eran ya las 10 de la noche y aun les faltaban 40 minutos de camino aproximadamente. Freddie aun tenía un montón de sentimientos atrapados en su pecho y sentía la necesidad de decirle a Sam más cosas, quería asegurarle que quería estar con ella por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Sam, Sam, ¿Estas dormida? –Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo

-Más o menos, ¿Por qué? –Contestó besando su mejilla.

-Perdón si soy cursi pero tengo tantas cosas aquí –Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho –Que necesito decirte… -Ella le sonrió y beso suavemente sus labios.

-Sabes que estoy para escucharte si lo necesitas –Freddie adoptó una expresión seria y asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito… yo… yo creo que si algo está destinado a pasar no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo ¿Sabes? Si regresamos es porque así debe de ser. –Apretó el agarre alrededor de sus hombros y le sonrió. –Esta vez va a funcionar perfectamente, no porque vayamos a ser el novio o la novia perfecta, sino porque nos vamos a esforzar, ¿cierto?

-Así es –Afirmó ella besándolo de nuevo. –Cursi nerd… -Él rió y la besó. Un par de minutos después estaban llegando a la parada del autobús donde tenían que bajar y así lo hicieron, caminando tomados de la mano hacia el bushwell. Freddie sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa, y tendría que lidiar con su madre por una par de días. Pero cuando miraba a su mano entrelazada con la de Sam, sabía que todo estaría bien al final.

Cuando salieron del levador en el octavo piso, la señora Benson estaba en el pasillo con Spencer y Carly, echa un mar de llanto. Freddie suspiró profundamente.

-Aquí vamos. –Le murmuró a Sam quien rió y comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. En cuanto Carly los vio abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Freddie! ¡Sam! –Gritó corriendo hacia ellos e inmediatamente la señora Benson y Spencer los siguieron.

-¡Oh mi Freddie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde estuviste? –Gritaba la señora Benson revisando a Freddie de pies a cabeza en busca de heridas o algo similar.

-Mamá, estoy bien, tranquila… -Marisa Benson adoptó inmediatamente una actitud enfadada, resultado de su preocupación.

-Fredward Benson, ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a donde ibas? ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste pasar?

-Lo siento mamá. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

-¿Y dónde estabas Freddie? –Preguntó Spencer mientras todos comenzaban a caminar al interior del apartamento de los Shay. Freddie buscó la mirada de Sam quien le sonrió.

-Fui al cementerio de Lawton park –Marissa jadeó sorprendida. Con toda la preocupación por saber dónde y cómo estaba Freddie, se había olvidado del día que era.

-Freddie… ¿Por qué no me dijiste para acompañarte?

-Lo siento mamá. Necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Dónde encontraste a Sam? –Preguntó Carly.

-Ella fue por mi… -Freddie le sonrió a Sam rodeándola con un brazo.

-¿Le dijiste a Samantha dónde estabas pero no a mí que soy tu madre?

-No mamá, yo no le dije nada a nadie, Sam simplemente sabía donde estaba, y llegó conmigo. Luego comimos, hablamos y regresamos a casa. Fue la única capaz de encontrarme…

-Esperen… esperen… -Intervino Carly. -¿Por qué se miran así? Y, ¿Por qué Sam sabía dónde estabas?

-Uno, estamos juntos de nuevo. Y dos, Sam me conoce bien, sabia donde buscar

-No fue tan difícil –Dijo Sam. –Hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de su padre, así que…

-Oh wow, eso es tan tierno y tan genial, yo sabía que regresarían, son perfectos juntos –Carly no dejaba de saltar y de abrazarlos. –Sam es muy lindo que lo conozcas tanto.

-Tranquila Carls, ahora vamos, es muy tarde ya y mamá necesita descansar –Dijo Sam soltando a Freddie, Marissa asintió en seguida.

-Te daré un par de minutos Freddie, ve a casa, es hora de dormir. –Freddie asintió y Marissa salió del apartamento directamente al suyo.

-Dios, Freddie no vuelvas a hacernos esto –Carly lo abrazó fuertemente –Creímos que te había pasado algo

-Lo siento Carls, estoy bien ahora

-Bueno, vámonos, demasiado drama por un día –Sam lo tomó de la mano y salieron del apartamento. –Ve a dormir Freddie, nos veremos mañana

-Te acompaño al lobby –Llegaron al elevador y Sam presionó el botón.

-No, no es necesario, ve a descansar, te veré mañana. –Freddie puso sus manos en su cintura y recargó su frente contra la de ella cerrando los ojos. Las manos de Sam fueron inmediatamente a sus hombros como siempre.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado, si no estuvieras aquí conmigo…

–Solo se fuerte Freddie, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, y aquí me voy a quedar, no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para deshacerte de mí, ¿entendido? –Freddie rió y asintió. Luego cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ambos para besarla suavemente. Cuando el beso terminó no se sentía capaz de separar la frente de la suya. –Nos vemos mañana Freddie. Te amo

-También te amo, lo lograremos.

_Keep holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through, Just stay strong, Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, There's nothing you can say, Nothing you can do, There's no other way when it comes to the truth, So, keep holding on, Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through._

_Sigue aguantando, porque sabes que lo lograremos, lo lograremos, solo se fuerte, porque sabes que estoy aquí para ti, estoy aquí para ti, no hay nada que puedas decir, nada que puedas hacer, no hay otro camino cuando se trata de la verdad, así que, sigue aguantando, porque sabes que lo lograremos, lo lograremos._

**bueno, ¿que opinan? Dejenme sus bellos reviews que siempre me inspiran a escribir más y más. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana ;). **

**Y si nunca me habían leído antes, dense una vuelta por mis demás historias, les prometo que no se arrepentirán. **


End file.
